Eyes on me
by Jedith
Summary: songfic, one shot Naraku is defeted and Shikon no Tama is whole. Will Kagome go back? Will Inu-Yasha and Kagome never be together? (inukag) (I know, bad summary...)


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or the song. Inu-Yasha and co. are Rumiko Takahashi's and the song is Faye Wong's Eyes on me.  
  
A/N: This is my third idea of this songfic. The two first ones weren't good ones and didn't fill all the parts. I was going to let this songfic be but then I came with this idea. I love this song myself and I hope you enjoy this songfic :)  
  
"talking" ***changing place, time jump*** ~**song**~  
  
Eyes on me  
  
One shot, songfic: Eyes on me  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Inu-Yasha uses his sword Tetsusaiga and attack Naraku. This is the final battle of death. All I can do is just watch. I have used all my arrows. It's so difficult to not move. I want so much to help Inu-Yasha, but I can't. If I go there, I would definitely be killed even if Inu-Yasha would try to save me. Maybe he would be then killed too. I would only be a BIG pain in Inu-Yasha's ass, if I go there. Both of the fighters, Inu-Yasha and Naraku are tired and deathly injured. I can't even imagine how they can still fight. Okay, Inu-Yasha is too stubborn to let Naraku win, but Naraku. Where does he gain his strength.?  
  
~** Whenever sang my song On the stage, on my own Whenever said my words Wishing they would be heard **~  
  
Suddenly I see how Tetsusaiga start to glow a little light. No! That can't be possible. I quickly rub my eyes but after it, the Tetsusaiga still glow and turn back to its rusty form. I could see how Inu-Yasha's eyes go wide as the sword change. Only a sec after, Naraku hit his hand through Inu- Yasha's stomach. In an easy combat I would almost think 'not again', but not now. That would surely drop Inu-Yasha 'out of the game'. "No!" I shriek as I see Naraku's hand coming from Inu-Yasha's back. Inu-Yasha grins to me and a moment after I see Tetsusaiga coming from Naraku's back. Not the rusty form of it. How. Is the only thing I could think. Barely I see how Inu-Yasha whispers something to Naraku's ear. Naraku's eyes goes wide as he coughs blood and takes his hand from Inu-Yasha's stomach. Inu-Yasha draws his blade and Naraku falls on ground. Dead. Tetsusaiga glows and turns again to its rusty form. I look how Inu-Yasha smiles evilly to Naraku. He's the winner. Suddenly he falls down. My eyes go wide. Don't say he was alive only because of his stubbornness. "Inu-Yasha!" I shout as I run to him. Just now I remember all the times that I sat (you know the subdoing spell of the rosary) him, all the cruel things that I have said to him. I realize that I might never get the change to apologize him of them. Tears come to my eyes. I always said all kind of things to him without even meaning them.. And now it looks like I can never say 'sorry' of them.  
  
~** I saw you smiling at me Was it real or just my fantasy You'd always be there in the corner Of this tiny little bar **~  
  
His eyes are close and I can see his stomach barely rise and go down as he breathes. "Inu-Yasha. Don't say you're dead. Please." Slowly he opens his eyes and looks at me. A small smile comes to his lips and then he closes his eyes again. Did he really just smile at me.to me? Did he really just give me that sweet and gentle smile that every girl would like to receive from a boy. "Inu-Yasha?" No response. "Inu-Yasha?" Still no response. Only that smile that stayed on his face. Suddenly all the memories of Inu-Yasha, comes to me like a wave. How he always protected me. How he was always, somewhere watching over me. Even in the corner of Kaede's cottage he sat and made sure that no demon could just suprisely attack us.me. I look at his stomach and I see that it still rises and goes down. That means he still breathes. That means that he isn't dead. There I was all alone looking at Inu-Yasha's almost unmoving body.  
  
~** My last night here for you Same old song, just once more My last night here with you Maybe yes, maybe no **~  
  
I look at Naraku's body. I see the Shikon no Tama's glow from his clothes. I go to Naraku and pull out the Shikon no Tama from his sleeve. I look at the beautiful round jewel. At last the Shikon no Tama was whole. I move my gaze to look at Inu-Yasha. Does this mean that I will go back home? Entirely? Inu-Yasha isn't going to need me anymore, is he? Is this the last night that's for your wish to gather the Shikon no Tama? Is he really going to just throw me away? I move the few steps to go beside Inu-Yasha again. It's not that I really want to leave him. Can this really be the last night with him?  
  
~** I kind of liked your way How you shyly placed your eyes on me Did you ever know? That I had my on you **~  
  
Now that I look at his smile, I can remember that it isn't the only one. He has given me smiles earlier too. Those smiles have been more like smiles of his happiness. But this time, it was only to me. It was just showed to me. It was meant only to me. "But.but." He still had that smile on him. It made me let more tears to come out. Didn't he ever notice that I gave him smiles too? Did he ever feel my smile on his back? Did he ever see what lied behind them? "But, I.I love him". I.I really love him. For the first time I really notice it clearly. For the first time I really say it. For the first time I admit it. I have always just pushed it away. But.now that I look at his calm smile. His almost dead body. I'm so sure of it. I love him from my heart.  
  
~** Darling, so there you are With that look on your face As if you're never hurt As if you're never down Shall I be the one for you Who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
**~  
  
I can't move my gaze from his smile. It makes me feel so warm and safe. I surprise as I see his smile disappear. He opens his eyes. "Inu-Yasha!" I let out of my mouth. Inu-Yasha gets up and cracks his knuckles. He's back is toward me. "Inu-Yasha. You okay?" Just a sec ago he was lying and unconscious. "Haven't you learned yet? I'm not as weak as you humans. Like someone like Naraku could defeat me." He moves his head to look at me over his shoulder. He has that look again. That look that says that he's the best. As he can't be defeated or killed. As if he's never hurt or never down. I wonder where that calm and sweet smile went. I wonder, was there something behind it. Now that I see him looking at me. Does it even mean anything to him that I love him? Can I really be the one for you? Can I really be the one who teases you and holds you tight? That look on your face tells me that you have been through a lot painful things. That you have a lot of painful memories and deep scars in your heart. I can see that you have given up your dreams.  
  
~** So let me come to you Close as I wanted to be Close enough for me To feel your heart beating fast And stay there as I whisper  
  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me Did you ever know That I had mine on you  
  
**~  
  
Now I know. I have to do something, if I want something to happen. I get up too. I move to Inu-Yasha. I can see how he turns to really face me and every step I take closer to him, his supriseness comes deeper. I always wanted to be beside him. Close to him. Now I'm one step away from him. I always wanted to be even closer. I always wanted to take the last step. I took the last step and put my hands around his waist. He just stands there. I lay my head on his chest and I hear how his heart beats faster. I can guess why, but the truth is out of my knowledge. "I always wanted to be close to you. I always wanted to be so close to you, that I could hear your heart beating. I always remember those peaceful eyes that you have when a fight is over and you see that I'm fine. I really wonder, did you ever notice mine."  
  
~** Darling, so share with me Your love if you have enough Your tears if your're holding back Or pain if that's what it is **~  
  
"If you want, you can share mine with me. You can share everything that makes you cry and everything that makes a pain in you. That is all, if you only want." Slowly I take my hands away from his waist and few steps backwards. I look in his surprised golden eyes. Those eyes that first scared me, but now give me warmness inside. Those eyes that first told me of my death, but now that I'll be always protected.  
  
~** How can I let you know I'm more than the dress and the voice Just reach me out then You will know that you're not dreaming  
  
**~  
  
I can't show you, that I'm something specially, my own kind. You can only find that out yourself. "If you think you know me, find me and maybe you'll see that you're not dreaming." I give once again that smile that I always have given to him. Maybe he'll never find the words behind it, but maybe he'll still always remember it. I turn around and leave. We are near Kaede's village, so I know the way back. I think I'll just pack, sleep and leave. The Shikon no Tama is now whole. And when Inu-Yasha uses it to be a full demon, it'll disappear.  
  
~** Darling, so there you are With that look on your face As if you're never hurt As if you're never down Shall I be the one for you Who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer **~  
  
It is morning. I'm sad that the Shikon no Tama is whole and I have to leave. But now that I have said my heart to Inu-Yasha.it isn't that sad anymore. I give the Shikon no Tama to Kaede and go to the well. As I look at the well, I know I'm going to miss it. I drop my back in the well and climb on the edge of the well. I put my legs in the well. This is the last time. I start to be used to it. I mean, go through the well, trough the timeline.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
I turn to look at Inu-Yasha. Again he has that look on him, that look that says that no one can hurt him or beat him. As I look at him I think once again am I really the one for him. Can I really make him happy.  
  
"Do you. really mean what your smile says?"  
  
My heart skips a beat. Did he really see the words behind my smile? I move my legs to the other side of the well, so that I'm toward Inu-Yasha. I stand up and look at him. Do I really see, even behind that look, something? I go again close to him, one step away from him. I nod.  
  
"Do you really mean those three words?" His look changes to more surprised .and maybe more softer.  
  
"No. I really mean those four words."  
  
Inu-Yasha looks more surprised. "Four? You sure? I only see three."  
  
I nod to him. "Yes, four." I once again take the last step between us. "I love you.Inu-Yasha." He looks in my eyes. Those golden eyes look into my blue ones. They don't scare me. I get the warm feeling again. I give him the smile with the four words; I love you, Inu-Yasha. His eyes get closer to mine. He puts his hands around my waist and I put my hands around his neck. Before moving his head to the end, he gives me again the smile that's calm and sweet. The smile, that says the five words.  
  
I love you too, Kagome.  
  
He bends more down and kisses me on the lips. I answer to his kiss. After a moment, Inu-Yasha breaks the kiss and holds me tighter. He moves his head to whisper to my ear.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome."  
  
A/N: So, hope you liked it. This was my first songfic and might be the last one too. I hope the words of the song, were put in the story well. Please review because this songfic personally means a lot to me. I thank you all! :)  
  
(Someone of you might have noticed that this song is sang many times in a game called Final Fantasy VIII [FF8]. ;)) 


End file.
